The present invention relates generally to pool lights and, more particularly, to a fixture having a flourescent bulb that can be retrofitted into a conventional pool light housing, thereby replacing the incandescent bulb typically utilized in conventional pool lights. The retrofitting can be accomplished with essentially no modification to the conventional pool light housing and housing assembly.
As part of the construction of swimming pools, spas, fountains, another similar water enclosures, it is common to include some form of underwater lighting. The most common method of providing lighting is to permanently provide for the mounting of a light housing in a vertical wall of, for example, a swimming pool, during construction. The lens of the light, which is essentially flush with the wall of the pool, is generally designed to be easily removed in order to change the light bulb, and is provided with a rubber seal between the lens and the housing to assure a watertight seal. The conventional pool light housing is designed to utilize a flood lamp type incandescent bulb typically having a wattage rating of approximately 300 to 400 watts.
Although the prior art pool lights have generally provided the desired underwater lighting result, because of the high wattage incandescent bulb necessary to provide sufficient illumination, their electrical power consumption has been substantial. With the increasing costs of electrical power, the resultant operating costs of such conventional pool lights using high wattage incandescent bulbs has proven prohibitive. Further, the significant heat generated during illumination of the incandescent bulb, which is not readily dissipated in conventional pool light housing, significantly decreases the average life of the incandescent bulb, thereby oftentimes requiring frequent replacement.